My Angels Have Abandoned Me
by xxbreakfree
Summary: Starts in the Marauders sixth year, and theyre joined by two lovely transfers from Beuxbatton. Seven new friends find themselves thrown into the turmoil of Voldemorts first war, along with the normal drama, tears, and love that mark the teen years.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1  
****A Wizards Game**

"Last one into a compartment is a smelly Squib!" Sirius taunted as he raced down the Hogwarts Express, slamming compartment doors open in a race to find an empty one with no regards to anyone he bumped into or intruded upon along the way.

"I think Im worried about that boy." Remus confided to Peter, shaking his head ruefully. Peter knew his friend didnt mean it; Remuss eyes were sparkling with restrained mirth.

James, upon hearing Remus remark, grinned like a mischievous eight-year-old before he shot off after Sirius. "To the compartment, you smelly Squibs!" He roared. The four sixth-year boys caught the eye of almost everyone on the train. Popular and well-liked, the group was rarely ever out of the spotlight.

Peter and Remus strolled to the compartment at their leisure, stopping now and then to talk to some of the younger students. When they finally entered the compartment, they found Sirius and James busy digging into Chocolate Frogs and Bertie Botts Every-Flavor Beans. "Oi, Moony, Wormtail, take a look at these beauties." Sirius called happily, tossing them each a gigantic Chocolate Frog.

Remus dark brown eyes widened, "Merlin! Where in the world did you find Chocolate Frogs of this size, Sirius?" Peter had already stuffed his mouth full of chocolate.

"Magic!" Sirius whispered with a cheeky wink. Remus laughed and shook his head, taking a seat besides James. Peter took the seat near the door, leaving one seat beside Sirius and two on Remus other side. James was seated comfortably between Sirius and Remus.

"Give a shout if you want anything else, Wormtail." Sirius said, alread immersed in six different kinds of candies. Peter nodded, content at the moment with his giant Chocolate Frog.

Moments later, a slender young woman with fiery red hair walked in dragging a rather large piece of luggage with her. "I wont graduate sixth year. I think my parents are going to be rather disappointed."

Lily flipped her hair over her shoulder and dropped a black bookbag onto the seat opposite Peter. Remus, ever the gentleman, immediately rose from his seat and easily placed Lilys luggage in the overhead storage area. Sirius and James had already transported all of the boys luggage up there earlier.

"Thanks, Remus." Lily said appreciatively. She collapsed on her seat, transferring her bookbag to her lap.

"What makes you think youre going to fail N.E.W.T.s?" Remus asked, looking rather amused.

"Didnt you boys even glance at our supplies list?" Lily said, "It mustve taken me twice as long to gather everything I needed this year than it did last year! Im absolutely dreading the hours of studying that are bound to be involved."

"Oh, its alright. Some of us dont need as much study as others." James said, an arrogant smirk playing about his lips.

Lilys temper flared. She returned James look with noticeably more fire. "Ive got higher marks than you on our O.W.L.s, Potter."

"No matter. I, for one, have a social life." James said, winking at the fourth year girls lingering in front of their compartment. The group of girls giggled and tittered before rushing off. James turned to Lily smugly. "And anytime youd like to be involved in it would be fine with me."

"You are vile and stuck-up, Potter." Lily started, emerald eyes burning with indignant anger.

Sirius cleared his throat loudly, interrupting Lily before the verbal fight could get any worse, "Will you two please shut up? I have a good forty-five minutes before Im back to Hogwarts, studies, and Prongs vs. Lily fights. I want to enjoy it." He casually tossed another one of his huge Chocolate Frogs at Lily. "Enjoy!" He said, winking when he saw her astonished expression.

Before Lily could comment on the size of the Chocolate Frog, a female head appeared at the doorway of their compartment. _Definately not a fourth year_, Sirius thought, taking in the girls lovely features appreciatively.

"Hello there. Sorry for intruding. Would you mind terribly if my friend and I joined you? We couldnt find another compartment. Seems like every one is taken." The girls tone was friendly and polite. It was hard to deny her.

"Youre welcome here." Remus said graciously. None of the other five bodies in the room seemed to object, and the young female walked in with another girl close behind.

They were both very beautiful girls. The one who had come in first introduced herself as Emeline Harding. She had straight, silky, mahogany-colored hair that fell to the small of her back. Long, wispy bangs framed a heart-shaped face, pale silver eyes, and a dainty nose. Her temptingly full lips were smiling at the group. The other one, Annaleda Pierce, had black hair dark as ink and stunning violet-colored eyes. She had an oval-shaped face and delicate lips that curved upwards in a small, easy smile. Both girls were startingly fair-skinned, though not in an un-healthy manner.

Lily stood and smiled warmly at the girls. The boys followed her lead. "Its nice to meet you both. Im Lily Evans."

"Thats Peter Pettigrew over there." Lily continued. Peter raised his hand half-heartedly, looking at the girls almost like an animal in the forest would look at a foreign object. "Thats Sirius Black." Sirius took an extravagant bow, drawing a tinkling laugh from Emeline. "Beside him is James Potter." Lily sounded disdainful when she introduced James, but if he noticed he showed no sign of it. James flashed the two girls a charming grin. "And by far the most polite of these four is Remus Lupin." Lily finished. Remus stood and extended his hand to each girl in turn.

"Why dont you ladies take a seat and a treat each?" Sirius suggested. James stood to help the girls put their luggage away, brushing against Emeline in the process and making her blush. Annaleda grabbed a pack of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans for herself, and another for Emeline.

"Are you two new to Hogwarts?" Remus asked.

"They must be. We wouldve definately taken notice of these two charming ladies, had they been here before." Sirius interjected with an appraising glance up and down the two girls bodies. Emeline blushed, but Annaleda looked scandalized. The boys had taken no notice of Sirius comment, but Lily had already opened her mouth to chastise him when he popped a Bertie Botts bean into his mouth, and promptly made a face. "Vomit." He choked out, stuffing any other candy he could find into his mouth to kill the lingering taste of the foul bean.

"Yes, were both transfer students from Beuxbatton." Annaleda answered, suppressing a grin. Emeline was failing to gain control over her giggles.

"Beuxbatton?" James asked, surprised. "Why didnt we see you during the annual Tri-wizard tournament? Doesnt your school always attend that?"

"Well," Annaleda started, a bit hesitant.

"We couldnt attend the Tri-wizard tournament." Emeline finished. Something about her tone discouraged any more questions about the topic.

"Well, Beuxbatton would definately explain the pale skin tone." Remus said, saving the group from an awkward silence. James nodded in agreement, noticing that the two girls were definately at least a shade paler than everyone in the compartment, save perhaps Lily.

The two girls were quickly accepted as part of the group, and the rest of the ride to Hogwarts passed with easy chatter and banter. Before long, everyone was on first-name terms. Except for James and Lily who were never able to really get along, no matter how hard the others tried to make them.

Soon, the train was less than five minutes from Hogwarts, and none in the compartment had made a move to change into their school robes yet. Lily was the first to notice the time. She usually wore a simple, silver chain-link watch that was a gift from her father. "We have five minutes!" Lily exclaimed, immediately rising from her seat. The blank looks she got from her friends told her that they didnt understand. Lily re-iterated her statement. "We have five minutes until we get to Hogwarts, and here we are sitting in clothing that doesnt look much like our robes."

Comprehension dawned on the group and everyone began rushing to change. In the race to get their robes on, bodies were pushed and shoved and crammed everywhere. Emeline found herself pushed up against the good-looking James Potter. "Oh!" She gasped. James winked at Emeline, making her blush and look to the ground for refuge.

"Sorry." He said cheerily, managing to squeeze out and get both his trunk and hers.

"No problem." Emeline said, looking rather flushed, "Thanks." James gave her a lopsided grin and turned to get his things.

The group managed to throw their robes on and gather all their possessions just in time. The Hogwarts Express screeched to a halt. Emeline lost her balance, but a capable hand found its way around her waist, saving her from a fall. "Merlin!" She cried out in surprise, turning to look gratefully at whomever had caught her. James smiled, acknowledging her thanks. Emeline blushed.

The two girls parted from their newfound friends to join the first years. They still had to be Sorted into their proper houses. "Anything but Slytherin!" Sirius had said by way of a parting remark. The others agreed heartily.

"So, what do you think?" Annaleda asked Emeline. She thought she knew why Emelines gaze lingered on James for so long after he turned away. Emeline had always possessed a horrid habit of falling for guys much too quickly for her own good.

"Hes heavenly." Emeline sighed, a smile on her face and in her eyes.

Annaleda rolled her eyes, "Not him, silly girl. Hogwarts!"

"Oh, well thats all nice and well." Emeline said, her mind obviously still on James.

"Merlin, youre hopeless." Annaleda informed her. Emeline grinned innocently.

"Well, what do you think of them?" Emeline asked, "Theyre good people, I think."

Annaleda nodded thoughtfully, "Yes... Good people."

"Ladies?" A stern voice called them. Annaleda and Emeline both turned to look at the speaker. This lady seemed to be just entering her middle years with light brown hair pulled back into a tight, practical bun. Her choice of dress made her look much older than her smooth skin implied.

"Yes, maam." Annaleda and Emeline answered together.

"You are the transfers from Beuxbatton, I presume?"

"Yes, maam." The girls answered again.

"Well then, a very warm welcome to Hogwarts. I am Professor McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress and Head of Gryffindor House."

"Its a pleasure to be here, maam. Hogwarts is beautiful." Annaleda answered. She had always been better with words than Emeline, but Emeline smiled in a most becoming manner to show her agreement.

Professor McGonagall nodded briskly. "Follow me, if you please." She told them, sweeping into the Great Hall.

The girls entered to a warm, welcoming applause from all four houses. It seemed as though the students had been previously notified of the girls arrival.

"Ah, there they are!" A mans voice floated to them over the cheers of their new classmates. "The lovely Emeline Harding and Annaleda Pierce, our transfer students." Annaleda surveyed the room, the different houses, and the teachers sitting at the front of the room. She glanced at Emeline, who nodded in return, and both girls walked up to the front of the room with heads held high in true Beuxbatton style.

"Welcome, welcome ladies." The old wizard was smiling at them, making the two girls feel quite at home. He seemed old in age, but held himself in a very dignified manner; and there was nothing old about the clever glint in his eyes. He had a somewhat crooked nose adorned with small half-moon spectacles. The wizard was tall with long snow-white hair falling out from under his midnight blue wizards hat. His beard was almost as long as his hair and just as white. The whiteness of his hair contrasted sharply with the dark colors he was wearing. His overall appearance was quite bizarre, and not one a person would be likely to forget anytime soon.

"I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Its a pleasure to meet the two of you." Dumbledore introduced himself with a genial smile, nodding his head respectfully to each girl in turn.

Emeline and Annaleda nodded and they each dipped a quick curtsy to the elder wizard. "No need, ladies." Dumbledore said kindly, "Now, would one of you step up to be Sorted?" Emeline glanced at Annaleda, a silent question, and then stepped forward.

"Wonderful," Dumbledore beamed, "If you would take a seat?" It was a command, and Dumbledore lifted a battered old hat from a stool. Emeline sat on the stool and searched the crowd for her new friends. She almost laughed aloud when she spotted Sirius and James waving and cheering for her like mad men. Remus and Peter were more reserved, simply sending her encouraging smiles, and Lily gave a small wave when she saw that Emeline was looking her way.

Dumbledore placed the hat on Emelines head with a flourish, and immediately the hat began to talk to her. _A Harding! My, I thought Id never see one of you again._ It told her.

"Merlin!" Emeline whispered. She wondered if the entire Hall could hear the hat talking, or if it was just her.

_Oh no, Miss Harding. Im only speaking to you. Now, lets see what we have... Not so bright, are we?_ Hey! Emeline thought indignantly. _Sorry._ The hat thought to her, not sounding very sorry. _But you do make up for what you lack. Smart enough to get by, but such personality. Not shy at all. Yes, a charming one you are, Im sure. And loving; there is so much capacity for love in you. Proud, too. Slytherin wouldnt do for you at all. Perhaps Hufflepuff? No, no. That isnt right. Youve too much spirit in you for that house. Unfortuantely not quite bright enough for Ravenclaw. _Here, Emeline just barely managed to supress an indignant remark. _My, Miss Harding! Id watch that mouth if I were you. You could get into trouble. Now then, back to business. I think youd go perfectly in..._

"Gryffindor!" The hat shouted, and the Gryffindor table burst into hearty applause. Emeline grinned widely, encouraged by the shouts and whistles from her new house. She stepped down from the stool and motioned for Annaleda to go up. Annaleda gave her a nervous look, and Emeline gave her a reassuring smile.

Dumbledore placed the hat on Annaledas head as he did with Emeline, and Emeline held her breath. Would Annaleda be sorted into the same house? She already knew that they were very different people.

_Oh my, a Pierce..._ The hat thought to her. Annaleda gasped inwardly, Had this been the school her father had attended? _Of course, my dear! The entire Pierce bloodline attended Hogwarts! If I remember correctly, I sorted your father, Edmund Pierce, into Slytherin. Do you have the same qualities he did?_ No! Annaleda protested fiercely, Im nothing like him! I would never even consider abandoning a child the way he did me, she thought bitterly. _Such fire! You already remind me of Edmund. Youre reserved, as well...calculative and clever...you would do well in Slytherin. Oh, my! Such negativity towards that house. You dont want Slytherin, then? Perhaps Ravenclaw would suit you. But whats this? My, your spirit is definately not from your father... and such a defiant attitude towards the Dark Arts. Very Gryffindor-like attitude._ Yes! Annaleda thought happily, Please! Gryffindor! _All right then, youd do well enough in.._.

"Gryffindor!" The hat called out. Annaleda slid off the stool, much happier than she was willing to let on.

"Yes!" Emeline cried, embracing her friend. Annaleda acknowledged the cheering Gryffindors with a smile and the two girls headed over to find their friends.

"Over here!" Lily called, beaming at the two girls. "Both of you in Gryffindor! How perfect is that?"

"Just great." Annaleda agreed. She had meant to sound sarcastic, but it came out quite sincerely. Annaleda took a seat between Peter and Remus, and Emeline sat between James and Lily.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, first years and our Beuxbatton transfers, and a warm welcome back to the rest of you! I am fully confident in all of your abilities, and I assure you that you will have a splendid and magically-benefitting year here beginning with a lovely dinner compliments of our hard-working Hogwarts house elves!" With a wave of his hands, food began appearing on all the tables.

Sirius dug in immediately, shoving anything he could find down his throat. "Mmm... I think the thing I miss most every summer is the food!" He said, eyes shining hungrily. Sirius was piling his plate high.

Emelines misty gray eyes grew wide at the sight of all the food Sirius was putting on to his plate, "Merlin, Sirius! Can you fit all of that in you?!"

"I can fit anything in me." Sirius said with a suggestive wink. James cracked up, slapping his friend on the back. Annaleda snorted, and Emeline laughed.

Eventually dinner ended and the four boys and Lily escorted their two new friends to the Gryffindor common room. Emeline gasped upon entering the gold and red room, and Annaledas lips curved into an admiring smile.

"This is amazing." Emeline breathed, looking around at the wonderfully decorated room. There was a large window the to back of the room that gave a splendid view of the Hogwarts grounds. Emeline could see the Whomping Willow, an amazingly clear and large lake, and just a tiny bit of the Quidditch field. The window was adorned with heavy, crimson colored drapes that brushed the hardwood floor. There was a large, circular red rug in the middle of the room, and multiple couches and armchairs surrounded it. There was a table right in the middle of the rug, conveniently placed for Exploding Snaps or Wizards Chess. All the cushions in the room were a soft, shimmery golden color with red trim, and the walls were painted a soft tan. The fire crackling merrily in the fireplace made the whole common room seem very comfrotable and welcoming.

"I think I could get used to this." Annaleda said, falling back into a soft armchair right by the fire. Remus smiled, proud of his House, and took a seat in the armchair across from her. The others sprawled out in various positions and chairs.

"Care for a game of Wizards Chess?" Remus asked Annaleda, pulling the wooden table towards them.

"You have no idea who youre up against." Annaleda warned him mock-seriously.

"Au contraire, my beauty." Sirius tossed a wink her way, "You have no idea who _youre_ up against."

Remus kept a modest silence and motioned for Annaleda to make the first move. Already bored with the game, Sirius turned to Emeline, Lily, James, and Peter. "So, ladies and gents, feel up to a game of some sort?"

"Not Wizards Chess, I hope." Emeline said, making a face.

"No..." Sirius said cheerfully "I think well leave that to the prudes." Moments later he dove behind James as a chess piece came flying at full speed towards his head. "Merlin, Annaleda! You almost took my head off!" He said indignantly. Annaleda couldnt help but laugh, and the rest of the group followed suit.

"So hows a good, fair game of Truth or Dare sound?" Sirius suggested, already recovered from his near-death experience. "Well play it Wizards style." He added, stepping out from behind James and sprawled out comfortably on the couch, his feet flung over Lilys lap.

Remus looked at Sirius cautiously, "I dont like that face of yours, Sirius. It always makes me nervous."

Sirius grinned innocently at Remus, "What face? This stunningly handsome one?" Remus snorted, and Sirius ignored him, "Well, how about it? No chickens here, I hope." He clucked a few times.

Emeline glanced at Annaleda and grinned. She turned back to Sirius and announced, "Well play!"

Remus shook his head and muttered, "Well, there goes our game of nice, mellow Wizards Chess. Ill play, too."

James grinned, "Me and Wormtail are in."

Peter looked up from his book, "What?"

"Wizards Truth or Dare, Wormtail. Youre playing!" Sirius informed him.

"Er... Can I sit this one out? I have a lot of studying to do." Peter said nervously.

"Studying?!" Sirius asked incredulously, "Youre kidding, Wormy. We just got here!"

"Please, Wormtail! One game?" James pleaded. "Even Moonys going to play!"

Peter groaned and nodded his consent, putting his book down. Sirius clapped his hands in childish delight and turned to the only person who hadnt agreed yet, "Lily, youll play too, right?"

Lily looked unwilling, "I dont quite fancy the idea of revealing all my secrets to you lot, nor do I like the idea of making myself look like an idiot in front of our entire House. Prefects have a standard to keep... Remus, you know what I mean."

"I am fully aware of our responsibilities and roles as prefects," Remus told her, "And Im still playing. So is Wormtail, and he almost never does these things with us."

Sirius took his feet of Lilys lap and casually flung his arm about her shoulders. "Come on, Lily, think of it as a chance to bond and get to know our two beautiful new friends." He said, winking at Annaleda on cue. She made a rude hand gesture at him, but allowed herself a small smile. Sirius was charming without much effort; he definately grew on you.

Lily gave up protesting and shook her head ruefully. She looked and sounded rather like Remus when she said, "Ill play, but I swear on Merlins magic that Im going to regret it."

Sirius idiotic grin made everyone crack a smile, and he clapped his hands excitedly. "Alright then, lets get started! Rule number one. You cant back out of any dare or truth question. Rule number two. Veritaserum will be used on every truth question, but only a dose small enough to last a few minutes. Rule number three. No dares that will get anyone into any serious trouble. Other than that, anything goes!"

"Whos up first?" Emeline asked.

Sirius grin spread even wider, if possible, "Why, our beloved Wormtail, of course!"

Peter groaned, glaring and Remus and James, "You two are doing a horrible job of not laughing!"

"Sorry, Wormy. Truth or Dare?" James asked, offering him a charming grin. Annaleda noticed that Emeline smiled as well, but not at Peter.

Peter grumbled darkly and muttered, "Truth."

"Chicken." Sirius teased.

"S-sorry." Peter stammered.

"Okay, okay. Wormy, which lovely girl has your eye?" James asked mischievously. Remus and Sirius leaned in to hear his answer. They had all been wondering about this.

Peter gaped at James, "Out of all the questions you could have asked me, you ask that one?" He said incredulously.

"Come on, spit it out. Weve got Veritaserum if you dont answer!" Sirius said threateningly.

Peter hesitated for a few moments longer before he gave his answer in a rush of unintelligible words. Unfortunately for Peter, James understood him. "Shea Chang?! From _Hufflepuff_?" James asked in a most disbelieving manner. Sirius didnt bother to hide his surprise, and Remus started at Peter in shock. Lily had no response. In fact, she seemed to have a curiously knowing smile on her face. Annaleda and Emeline didnt know who Shea Chang was, so they simply noted the name in case they were ever introduced to the girl.

"You know, Wormtail, I always thought youd fall for a Ravenclaw." Remus said thoughtfully. Peter only shrugged in response.

"I cant help but wonder, whats the story behind those quirky little nicknames you boys have for each other?" Annaleda asked.

All four boys looked at Remus who gave his head an almost imperceptible shake. The other boys looked away, taking their lead from Remus.

"So, its my turn to pick now, right?" Peter asked, skillyfully changing the topic, and Sirius nodded. "Alright, then. Lily, Truth or Dare?" He asked. Emeline and Annaleda looked at each other curiously. They had noticed the little exchange and were now more curious about the nicknames than ever.

Lily glared daggers at him, "Oh, all right. Truth."

Sirius made clucking sounds, "Another chicken!" He called out. Lily kicked his shin. "Oww!" James cracked up, and Remus smiled appreciatively.

"You had it coming, Padfoot." Remus told him.

Sirius was rubbing his shin, a look of extreme suffering on his face. "Girls are cruel." He moaned piteously. Lily rolled her eyes, showing no pity.

"Lets get on with this. Peter, whats my question?"

Peter thought for several moments with no result. "I cant think of a thing to ask you, Lily. Anybody else want to have a go?" Sirius hand shot up eagerly. "You go ahead, James." Peter said.

"Have you ever snogged a boy? And if so, who?" Sirius asked, an unreadable look in his eyes.

Lilys cheeks blossomed with soft pink, and she shifted uneasily in her seat.

"Thats two questions!!" Remus protested.

Sirius grinned mischievously. He was fairly confident that he knew who Lily had snogged before, and Remus had just given him almost solid gold proof. "Nope, theyre too closely related. Sorry, Moony. Perfectly legal."

"Youre changing the rules, Paddy." Remus said stubbornly.

"I refuse to answer that question!" Lily said, crossing her arms. Sirius grin widened.

"Prongs, mate," Sirius said, his eyes still on Lily, "The Veritaserum?"

Lily gasped, her green eyes wide with fear. "Sirius, you wouldnt!"

Sirius raised an eyebrow, "Wouldnt I?" He asked, holding up the tiny vial of truth potion James had handed him. Lily glared at Emeline and Annaleda, who were laughing hysterically. The two girls tried unsuccessfully to get themselves under control, their arms wrapped around their stomachs. "Lily, love!" Sirius sang, "Are you going to answer, or are we going to have to make you drink this?"

Uneasiness had found its way into Remus expression as well, and he tried his best to dissuade his friends determination, "Oh, come on, Padfoot. Give her a break!"

"No way!" James answered in Sirius stead, "She has to answer! She said shed play."

"Youre a prat, Potter. I knew Id regret this." Lily said angrily. "Just give me the potion." She muttered. Remus wasnt able to hide his groan of defeat. "I wont be able to answer that question unless Im forced." Sirius handed her a small cup of water with only a single drop of Veritaserum put into it.

"Now, Evans, have you ever snogged a boy? And if so, who?" James asked for the second time.

The words came out of Lilys mouth reluctantly, with long pauses between each word, but the group got their answer nonetheless and all but one were completely shocked when Lily finally finished her sentence. "The only -- the only boy -- Ive ever -- snogged -- was -- was Remus Lupin."

James swore, gaping at Remus. "When?!"

Remus dove at Lily, holding his hand over her mouth. She was still under the effects of the potion and would have to answer truthfully. "James," Remus growled dangerously, "Shes done."

"Oh, right. Sorry bout that, Moony." Remus nodded and returned to his seat. Lily shot him a grateful look. Emeline and Annaleda looked at each other in disbelief. The girls had just met Lily, and it didnt seem as though she would snog anybody until she was out of Hogwarts and engaged. Sirius winked cheekily at Remus, who shifted in his seat, feeling incredibly uncomfortable.

Lily put her head in her hands, completely embarrassed. "Oh, Merlin." She said, letting lose a string of curses beneath her breath.

"Wash that mouth out with soap, young lady." Sirius teased, the only one not affected by this revelation.

"Bugger off." Lily shot back venomously. Sirius held both hands over his face, pretending to cower from Lilys wrath. Emeline giggled at Siriuss antics, but felt sorry for Lily.

"Look on the bright side, Lily! Its your turn to choose." Emeline said in an attempt to bring up Lilys mood.

It worked, somewhat. Lily allowed the smallest of smiles to grace her features as she asked, "Alright, James, Truth or Dare?"

"Oh, bugger." Remus said, "I wanted to do that one."

Lily grinned, "Its alright, Remus. You can help find something especially horrible for this one."

James looked noticeably more frightened now, "Hey, wait a second! I havent chosen which one I want to get!"

"By all means, James, choose." Remus said. The look in his eyes made James distinctly uncomfortable.

"Dare." James said, the anxiety in his eyes and posture not yet dissapated. Sirius whooped happily, clapping his mate on the back. "Oof." James gasped, but he grinned at his friend. Sirius had succeeded in making James relax a little. Remus and Lily leaned toward each other and conversed in eager tones.

James sat nervously for what felt like hours when he fianally decided to say, "Er... Padfoot... I dont like the looks their faces..."

Lilys laugh held an obvious note of sarcasm and she answered, "Why not, Potter? Well go easy on you, wont we, Remus?"

James groaned, "That just about said it all. Youre going to give me something horrid, you prats. I mean, I expect horrid behavior from Evans, but Moony? I thought we were mates!"

Remus grinned, neither confirming nor denying what James had said. "Alright, James. Weve come to a conclusion. All youll have to do is kiss a girls hand when we break fast tomorrow morning, and follow her around for the day. Or at least for any classes you have with her. Charm her, flirt with her. Dont tell her youre only doing it for a dare."

James let out a sigh of relief, "Thats it? Oh, Merlin, you two scared me. I thought Id have to prance outside without any clothes on or something of that sort. Not that the girls wouldnt enjoy that." James said, winking at Emeline.

Annaleda spoke up, "What if the girl falls for him? Wouldnt that be a tad cruel, Remus?"

Remus shook his head, "Ah, but we get to choose the girl, and weve made our choice wisely."

Emeline blushed, but no one noticed save for Annaleda. Lily, however, made a face, "No girl in her right mind would take a fancy to Potter."

James shot Lily a nsaty look, "Just because you have no taste, Evans, doesnt mean other girls are blind."

"My taste in boys is a bit too sophisticated to reach _your_ level, Potter." Lily shot back.

James had his mouth open, his next comment about to leave his mouth when Sirius clapped his hand over it, "Would you shut it, Prongs?" He said in frustration, "This is getting rather irritating."

James shook away from his friend and said roughly, "Sorry. So whos the girl?"

Remus and Lily exchanged mischievous glances, and Remus motioned for Lily to inform James who his victim for the next day would be. Lily turned to Emeline with a pitying glance, but Emeline didnt understand why until Lily announced, "Emeline Harding."

-----

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim to own any of these characters, save for Emeline Harding and Annaleda Pierce. Some of the objects in this story, such as Chocolate Frogs and Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans, also do not belong to me. These items belong to J.K. Rowling. I do, however, own the plotline and characters Emeline Harding and Annaleda Pierce.

**Authors Note:** I hope you liked the chapter. : I plan to update this one much more than I updated my last two. And Im hoping theyre better, as well. The plotline is all drawn out, and I actually have the next two chapters ready for you guys, and Im working on the fourth. Once I get some reviews in, Ill add the next chapter. You know what to do!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 3  
Yule Brings More Than Gifts**

The Yule Ball had finally come around, and Remus Lupin had no idea who to ask. Well, that wasnt exactly accurate. Of course, he knew who he _wanted_ to ask, but actually asking her was a whole different matter. He surreptitiously glanced at her, not too far away from him. Her lovely head was bent over an Herbology essay that shed been working on for almost an hour now. Remus sighed, shaking his head fondly. He was both happy that Herbology gave him an excuse to speak to her for lengthy periods of time and exasperated that she still couldnt understand the basics; like how to repot bouncing bulbs.

Almost lazily Remus called out from his seat by the fire, "Having trouble, Anna?"

Annaleda groaned, "Yes. I cant for the life of me figure out how to dilute bubotuber so that it can become an effective pimple remover."

Remus was about to answer her when another voice was heard, "Ive always said you needed it, Anna love."

Sirius had heard her remark as he descended the steps leading to the boys dormitories. He plopped himself down on the couch opposite Annaleda, feet propped up on one end and his head resting on the other.

"You, Sirius Black, are a lazy git. You never do your own work, homework or no, you never bother to exert yourself unless it concerns Quidditch or a good snog, and even insulting a girl you have to be sitting down." Annaleda said, though he and she both knew she didnt mean it. She hadnt even looked up from her Herbology essay.

"Lazy? Me? Anna, you wound me." Sirius said, looking quite wounded indeed.

Annaleda snorted derisively, "Just as mere leaves wound giants."

"Now that you mention it, I recall reading something of that sort in the Daily Prophet this morning. Something about a giant found dead and buried under a pile of leaves. Front page news." Sirius kept his face straight and his tone sincere and he was rewarded by Annaledas tinkling laughter.

"Enough of your nonsense, Black. I have an Herbology essay to write. Remus, would you mind helping me for the umpteenth time this year?"

"Not at all. What is it you need this time?" Remus had felt somewhat rejected and perhaps even a little jealous while Annaleda and Sirius were trading playful banter, and now he couldnt get the notion out of his head that Annaleda fancied Sirius. It wouldnt have been unusual; almost every girl had fancied or did fancy his mate. _But,_ Remus thought, _Just this once... isnt it fair for me to have the girl?_

"I think I mightve said this earlier, but I cant for the life of me figure out how to properly dilute bubotuber so that it can become an effective pimple remover. Shouldnt we be learning this in Potions, anyway?" Annaledas voice was tinged with frustration. An hour of working and she had come up with a blank paper.

Sirius cut off Remus reply. "Even I know that one, Anna. Youre slipping, arent you?" He said teasingly, and at her glare he proceeded to explain to her how to dilute a bubotuber.

"Its really quite easy. Make sure you have gloves, a silver knife, and a deep bowl. Put the gloves on and the bubotuber in the bowl. Squish the pus out of the bubotuber with the silver knife, but make sure you do it carefully. Dont let any of the juice outside of the bowl. Itll be slow going because the pus is sticky and gooey, but make sure you get every ounce out. The pus from the average bubotuber wont be much; depending on the bowl you use, it may not even fill halfway. Add half a cup of water, no more. Once thats done, all you need to do is let it sit for about three hours and give it approximately sixteen slow stirs every half hour. The bubotuber pus should have about the same density as cake frosting, then youre done."

"Sirius, youre brilliant!" Annaleda sounded delighted and immediately began to write her essay, eager for it to be done and over with.

"Ive always said that, havent I, Moony?" Sirius said, looking quite self-satisfied.

"Always." Remus agreed quietly. Sirius knew his friend well and heard the note of resentment that Remus had been unable to keep from his tone.

"Are you alright there, Moony?" He asked, moving to sit by Annaleda. He picked up the sparse notes she had taken on what he had told her, and then took a pencil from a first year and began scribbling corrections here and there on her paper, as well as adding more notes to what she had.

"Fine, Padfoot." Remus said, looking not at Sirius, but at the dusky sunset sky in perfect view from the Gryffindor common room.

Sirius took Remus word for it, though he shouldnt have, and turned his attention back to Annaleda. Fifteen minutes later, when Remus could find no other reason to stay in the room, he snuck out to the large tree by the Hogwarts lake. It had always been one of his favorite resting places. He was completely lost in his own thoughts, when another voice brought him abruptly back to reality.

"Oi, Lupin!"

Remus turned to see who had called him, "Padfoot?" Remus looked confused and disoriented, as though he had just woken from a deep sleep, "You havent used my surname since first year."

James sat down next to Remus and looked at his mate with concern in his eyes, "Whereve you been, stranger? You left the common room hours ago. You even missed dinner, and now its an hour past curfew. I cant believe no ones caught you out here on your own."

Remus turned away from his friend and looked out across the lake. He hadnt noticed the setting sun give way to inky night. "Yeah, sorry." He replied brusquely.

"Dont give me that, Moony. What happened? Sirius said you were fine when you left the common room."

"Im surprised he noticed I left." Remus remarked.

Was it just James, or did Remus sound almost bitter? James first thought was that something werewolf-related had happened, but when he asked, Remus shook his head firmly and said, "No, thats not it. I swear if it was anything like that, I wouldve gone straight to the three of you." There was no need to clarify who 'the three of you' was referring to.

"Alright then, out with it, Moony. Youve never been gone for this long without a word to anyone. Whats happened?"

Instead of answering James question, Remus asked one of his own, "Do you think Sirius fancies Annaleda?"

"Of course not. Or at least, I dont think. But then, what girl hasnt caught Padfoots eye at least once?"

"Moaning Myrtle." Remus said seriously, making James laugh.

"No, there was that one time back in fourth year..." James said, smiling devilishly as the memory came back to him.

"Do you think Annaleda would fancy Sirius?" Remus hadnt even responded to James little joke, and his voice was so quiet that James had to strain to hear. Remus regretted the question as soon as he asked it.

James eyed his friend suspiciously, "Dunno... You fancy her, dont you?"

Remus turned a shade of red that was clear even in the dark, "Dont be ridiculous. Im only asking."

"Its not a crime to fancy your friend, Remus." James gazed up at the bright half-moon shining down on their school instead of at his friend, so as not to make him feel uncomfortable. "Like me and Emeline. Were doing plenty good."

"Youre right, Padfoot. Its nothing anyways. Lets go back in."

James sighed, knowing that his friend would contine thinking about Annaleda and Sirius until he drove them mad with his theories of who fancied who, but he said none of this aloud.

Moments later, Sirius looked up from a half-finished Defense Against the Dark Arts assignment to see Remus and James ducking as they came in the portrait hole. "Weve been expecting you two for a while now!" He called out cheerfully. "Hows about a game of Exploding Snaps?" Sirius abandoned his essay and sprawled out on a couch. Upon a brief sweep of the room, Remus saw Emeline, Lily, and Annaleda gossiping by the fire. It looked as though Peter had snuck out to see his Hufflepuff sweetheart again.

James walked over to Emeline and pulled her up from her seat and into a hug, "Hey there."

Emeline smiled pleasantly, "Hello, James."

James grinned happily and took her hand. Lily and Annaleda exchanged glances and sighed; apparently their conversation had been put on hold.

"Dont you have homework left to do?" Remus asked, nodding his head towards Sirius unfinished essay.

"It can wait." Sirius pulled out his deck cards from his pants pocket and began dealing for three people. "We havent had a good game of Exploding Snaps in a long time."

James sat down immediately, dragging Emeline down with him. "Im in! Come on, Remus. Humor him."

"I think Ill pass, Prongs. Ive got homework to do even if Padfoot hasnt."

"But Moony, we havent spent any quality time together."

Sirius mock-pout could have made Remus smile, even if only in exasperation, on any other day, but today Remus could not find the energy for that smile, "Padfoot... I really do have to get my homework done."

"You arent going to make me beg, are you Remus?" Sirius voice rang sincerely this time, and Sirius rarely ever used his first name unless he really was being serious. Remus gave in. It really was hard to stay mad at Sirius.

"Alright, Herbology can wait." Remus gave in, and Sirius cheered and finished dealing the cards.

"Hey! What about us?" Annaleda said. She had taken a seat besides Remus, and Lily besides her.

"Oh, right. I forgot about the ladies..." Sirius said thoughtfully. James read his look immediately.

"Oh, no, Padfoot." James groaned, "Again?"

"How about a good round of Wizards Truth or Dare?" Sirius asked, completely disregarding James.

Remus shook his head, "Sirius! I said one game of Exploding Snaps!"

"Ill play." Annaleda said, and even before he would admit it to himself, Remus knew he would play, too.

"Me too." Emeline said, grinning.

"Merlin, you are the most horrid group of friends." Lily complained.

"Come on, Evans. You cant be a prude all your life." James smirked, his hand wrapped firmly around Emelines slim waist.

Lilys cheeks colored with her temper, "Potter, I wont tolerate your tonuge just because youre her boyfriend. You are arrogant, insufferable, a prat, a bully, and -- and... I cant even find the words!"

"No worries, Evans. I always knew I was too much for you." James replied coolly.

Lily glared at him, fire burning in her emerald eyes, "I will never, and I repeat, _never_ understand what Emeline sees in you."

This last comment stung James. James had a steely look in his eyes, and he hid the pain well, but Remus and Sirius had known him long enough to be able to read the pain easily. The sudden silence that had fallen told Lily that she had gone too far. She flushed with embarrassment this time, but refused to apologize to James. Instead, she rose to leave.

"Alright, I think weve had enough bickering for a good day or two. And Lily, sit your tush back down!" Annaleda snapped sharply, "Dont you even give a thought to how Emeline feels about your fights?"

Emeline looked away, determined to avoid this conversation. Lily and James both looked sheepish, and James turned to his girlfriend, lifting her chin so that she would face him. "Im sorry, Emeline. Have we made you mad?"

She turned away from his grip and shook her head, "No, its alright. I dont expect you to be friends with everybody."

Sirius, however, let out a sarcastic bark of a laugh, "Please, Prongs. You fight with one of her best friends like a dog gone mad and you ask if shes angry?"

James looked directly at Emeline, "I _am_ sorry. I promise Ill try to be nicer, if itll make you happy."

Emeline nodded, a tiny smile finding its way to her eyes, "Thank you, James."

He nodded and gave her a tight half-embrace, "Anything for you."

"Im sorry, too, Emmy..." Lily said, looking properly chastised. "I shouldve known better."

Emeline gave Lily a sincere smile, "No, its nothing to worry about. Whats bickering between friends, right?" She asked, snuggling into James side.

James and Lily eyed each other warily as they responded, "Right."

The previously planned game of Truth or Dare now spoiled, the friends agreed to turn in for the night. Emeline hugged James tightly before heading up the girls dormitory stairs with Annaleda and Emeline. James, Remus, and Sirius stayed in the common room to await Peters return. If he came home too late, theyd head up to bed.

Up in the girls dormitories, Lily plopped down on to her four-poster bed which was across from Annaledas. The two other girls in their dorm, Anne Jordan and Chloe Lee, looked as though they were about to turn in.

"Hello." Annaleda said upon entering the room. Anne and Chloe nodded and smiled back.

Emeline sat on Annaledas bed, looking at Lily curiously. "Whats up, Lily?"

"I. Loathe. James. Potter." Lily said slowly, sounding somewhat strained.

Emeline tensed, "Er... Im very sorry, Lily..."

"Oh, dont be silly, you two! You are the best of friends, and you can trust each other with whats on your mind. Neither of you are telling the whole story." Annaleda interjected sharply.

Anne looked up awkwardly, "Should we be hearing this?"

"No offense, Jordan, but Id rather you two not..." Lily said bluntly. She was too frustrated to be polite.

Anne and Chloe looked at each other and shrugged, "None taken, Evans." And the two girls promtly left the room to join their other friends.

"Ive no idea why they got bunked with us when Jones, Torry, and Keenes are all in the same room." Annaleda said, staring at their backs. Anne Jordan, Chloe Lee, Mianne Jones, Jhahaela Torry, and Mary Keenes were close to inseperable. A clique made of only the most exclusive "in" girls in Gryffindor. Of course, Annaleda and Emeline were no popularity jokes, either, and Lily just floated somewhere on her own; though Annaleda and Emeline were her very closest friends.

"You are one of the most amazing people I know, Emeline, but what in the world do you see in James Potter?" Lily asked abruptly.

Emeline froze, she had been dreading this question. "Well... you see... hes... well, hes... hes... you know... hes... well, hes... James." Emeline said awkwardly.

Annaleda snorted, "Solid point, there, Em."

Emeline glared at her, "Hes just... oh, forget it. You two would only laugh at me."

Annaleda, who had been laying back in bed up until now, sat up indignantly, "We would not, and you know it."

"And even if we did, it would only because were comfortable with you. You know we care." Lily smiled.

Emeline sighed, "Hes... wonderful. I mean, I know you hate him, Lily, but really I dont know why you dont just give him a chance. Hes funny, smart, athletic, graceful, kind, charming, gentlemanly. And he really cares... Hes so handsome. And he always compliments me on little things, like my hair or new earrings. And he tells me things that show me that he notices the things I do. And he always shows me and proves to me that he cares for me instead of just saying 'I love you' at random. And, well... I just couldnt imagine a more wonderful boyfriend."

"Well then..." Lily said briskly, "I suppose I cant really do anything about the prat. But," Lilys expression softened, "If you really do love him, then I promise I will support you 100."

Emeline smiled, "Thanks."

Meanwhile, the boys were still sitting around the common room discussing matters of their own.

"I wonder why ghosts cant go through each other." Sirius said contemplatively.

Remus rolled his eyes, "You idiot, of course they can."

"They can?" Peter asked in surprise. He had only just gotten back from the kitchens, where he had met Shea Chang for some hang-out time. He had refused all begs for him to divulge the details of that meeting.

"Er... Well, I think..." Remus said, unsure now.

"Why does Evans hate me?" James asked suddenly.

Sirius snorted and answered, "Because youre a prat." As though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

James didnt even respond to the jab, only nodding contemplatively, "Am I really that bad?"

Remus looked surprised, "No, Prongs! Of course not!"

"I was only playing, mate." Sirius said quickly.

"But she does hate me." James pointed out.

"Yeah..." Sirius admitted.

"Whatre you trying to get at, James?" Peter asked.

"Dont worry, James. Youve never cared before." Remus said, studying James carefully.

James shrugged simply, "Alright. Lets turn in, yeah?"

"Alright." Sirius agreed, and the four boys headed up to the dorms. Though Remus was still wondering why James had chosen to bring that up.

The next day marked the official one week point before the Hogwarts Yule Ball. Sirius, Remus, James, and Peter had all promised to ask girls to the ball, because it was expected for all four of them to bring someone -- or at least for Sirius, James, and Remus to bring someone. Sirius was finding this particularly difficult. Laughable, isnt it? The great Sirius Black, having girl trouble. Well. it wasnt really girl trouble like most guys had. Probably any girl in school would be willing to go with him, but who to ask?

He sat in front of the mirror looking rather forlorn; he had already told his friends to head to breakfast without him. He couldnt deny his elegant good looks as he gazed on his reflection, and he knew that getting a date wouldnt exactly be a hard task, but... there just wasnt anyone he wanted.

_Well... no, that isnt really accurate, is it, Black?_ Sirius thought to himself. He had rather fancied Emeline for some time now, but it wasnt going anywhere. James and Emeline were attached at the hip, and Sirius was glad that his friend, his best mate, finally found someone solid. Not like all Sirius little flings, and a couple of two-month relationships James had held before. But she was so beautiful... sweet, charming, bubbly. _Get out of it, Sirius!_ He snapped at himself, and Sirius began to mentally go through all the eligible girls. Emeline not included.

"Oy, James!" Sirius called out as he approached the Gryffindor table some time later.

James turned and grinned at him and slid over to make room for Sirius, "Hey, you finally made it down!"

"Shut up." Sirius said good-naturedly. "Todays the day, mates! Whore you guys planning on asking?" Sirius said cheerfully.

"Dunno." Remus said hesitantly, "I kind of want to ask this one girl..."

"Whats stopping you? Every girl wants a good, nice, smart, athletic kind of bloke. If Im not mistaken, you fit the mold. Girls want to stay away from the player type." Sirius winked cheekily at a group of particularly giggly girls some ways down the table.

"Not this one." Remus muttered quietly, but only Peter heard.

"Go on, Remus. Ask her." Peter encouraged. Remus offered a smile, but shook his head ruefully.

"You arent saying youll be attending the Yule Ball _alone_, are you?" James asked in shock. "Its the Yule Ball! Everybody takes someone to the Yule Ball."

"Maybe its time to change tradition."

"But, Moony, were practically Gryffindor elite! Any of us, even Peter, can get any girl! Why pass up the opportunity?" Sirius protested.

Peter looked at Sirius resentfully, "Shea Chang isnt even looking my way..."

"She wouldnt want you to know if she was staring."

"But she isnt paying any attention to me!"

"Give it a go before you put yourself down, Peter." Remus advised.

Peter snorted, "I will if you will." He challenged.

Sirius grinned, "Excellent! Youll both be asking, then. Whos your lucky girl, Moony?"

"Hey! No one said I agreed!" Remus cried indignantly.

"No one said you had a choice." James amended.

Remus looked as though he was about to respond when the Annaleda, Emeline, and Lily finally came down and took their seats by the boys.

"Good morning." Annaleda said, helping herself to pancakes.

"Morning, Anna." Remus replied, passing Annaleda the pancake syrup. She smiled in thanks.

"Hello, Em. You look great." James said, wrapping an arm around her waist as was customary. Emeline snuggled into his shoulder contentedly.

"Breakfast, Emmy?" Lily offered, shooting James a disgusted look. James only smirked in return.

"No, thanks Lily." Emeline replied, oblivious to Lily and James.

"So, Remus, Peter, we were saying..." Sirius said, bringing the topic back to their soon-to-be dates.

"She wont say yes." Remus said firmly.

"Yes, she will!" Sirius argued.

"No, she wont."

"Shes off her rocker if she rejects you, Moony!"

"Merlins beard, Sirius. Im not you! I dont have girls falling for me left and right."

"Thats besides the point. You havent even tried asking yet!"

"But I already know her answer!"

"No! You dont!" Sirius nearly yelled.

"Padfoot!" James said, shooting a nervous glance towards the teachers table.

Sirius took James warning and regained his temper, "Moony, _please_. Just ask!"

Remus shook his head, "I dont know, Sirius... this one is... well... shes... amazing. And different."

"Whos the lucky lady, Remus?" Lily asked.

"Er..."

"Youll find out soon enough, Evans. No need to stuff your nose in his business." James answered briskly.

"I wasnt stuffing my nose anywhere, Potter. I was merely asking a question of a friend of mine. Friendly curiosity -- _not_ nosy, obsessive, gossipy addiction." Lily shot back.

"Well, couldve fooled me, Evans."

"One. Two. Three. Four." Lily muttered quietly, determined not to have a fight.

"Have I overestimated you, Evans? I always thought you could at least _count_..."

"POTTER!" Lily exploded. She was flushed and there were dangerous sparks in her green eyes.

"Evans?" James asked politely.

"YOU STUCK-UP, ARROGANT SON OF A PRICK!" She shouted, murder glinting in her eyes.

Sirius shushed Lily urgently, "McGonnagall is looking your way. Im guessing a prefect shouldnt be saying such things."

Emeline looked uncomfortable, and Remus took pity on her. "Er... I think Peter and I are going to start heading to class now. Wanna come, Em?" Emeline nodded weakly, thankful for an excuse to leave this awkward situation.

"Wait, Em. Emmy! _Emeline!_" James called out desperately as she left. Seeing as she completely ignored him, James flung his temper on Lily. "You stupid, stupid idiot! Youve just made my girlfriend angry! I was just going to ask her to the Yule Ball. Who knows what Ill have to say to win her over!"

"Excuse me? You feed her nonsense just so she wont be mad at you?"

Annaleda was listening intently. If James had any plans whatsoever of hurting Emeline, she wanted to know, but James looked sincerely insulted. "Youre kidding, Evans. Even youve got to know that I love her. As much of a git as you think I am, I know how to treat my girlfriend."

"Well, shes my friend, too. You act as though Im glad to see her storm away angry!"

"I never said anything like that! Why are you always putting words in my mouth, Evans?!"

"Because you are so obviously incapable of doing so yourself!"

James snarled, "You dont know everything."

"Well, Potter, I know where my boundaries are."

"You cant live life if youre always watching out for boundaries!"

"Youd know a whole lot about that, wouldnt you?"

"Yes, I would. And I dont regret it, Evans. Youre as stiff as McGonnagall herself!"

Lily was looking, if possible, even angrier than before. Annaleda took this as her cue to leave. Grabbing Lilys arm, Annaleda said a rushed good-bye to Sirius and James and left the table. Sirius acted as though he hadnt seen anything happen.

"Come on, mate. Time for Double Potions." Sirius grabbed his and James bags and stood to leave the table.

"Yeah, alright. Lets go." James agreed, and that was all that was said during the entire walk to the Potions room.

Once they got out of Potions, James caught up to Emeline, who was walking a few feet ahead with Lily and Annaleda and a few other girls. "Em! Emeline!" He called out. She turned around, looking weary to his eyes.

Catching up to her, he drew her into his arms and held her tight, but Emeline pulled out of the embrace early. "I think this is our cue to leave, ladies." Annaleda said, and she lead the other girls away.

"Im really sorry." James said to Emelines back.

"It keeps happening, James. You cant just keep saying sorry and hope it fixes every single row. It hurts, you know. Lilys one of my best friends, and that isnt going to change. I--"

"I know, I know, Em. But, you cant expect me to like her just because shes your best friend!" James protested.

"But you can try to be civil! All these rows with Lily -- they happen almost daily, and theyre vicious, James. You have no idea how painful it is for me to watch my best friend and boyfriend just having a go like that!"

"But, Em! Am I supposed to like her because you trust her?"

"Whats wrong with her?"

"Where to begin?! Shes stuck-up, prissy, snobby--"

"Stop! Will you listen to yourself? Youre having a go at her when shes not even here! And even worse, youre saying it to me. One of her best friends!" Emelines voice rose steadily.

"But, _Em_!" James tried desperately to explain to his girlfriend, "Shes _your_ friend, not _mine_. I dont have to be nice to her! I love her girlfriend, not her. I dont have any obligation that requires me to be nice to her! In fact, she hasnt done anything that proves to me that I should be nice."

"You dont have to be _nice_, James! Just _civil_. Stop having a go at each other every godforsaken chance you get!" Emeline was practically yelling now.

"You cant expect to just be civil to someone I havent been able to stand since first year, Em." James said, sounding insulted.

Emeline answered coldly, "No, youre right. Apparently I cant expect very much from you."

Emeline turned on her heel and left, leaving James speechless and hurt.

-----


End file.
